


I en eka på ett stormande hav

by aTimeInSpace



Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Depression, M/M, Panic Attacks, Suicidal Thoughts, Tung men med en strimma hopp
Language: Svenska
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-11 09:05:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17443943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aTimeInSpace/pseuds/aTimeInSpace
Summary: Depressionen är som ett hav. På film och i konst kan det se lugnt och stilla ut, estetiskt, romantiserat, små krusande vågor man tar sig över, även om man sitter i en sliten eka med enbart åror. Tillslut kommer man till en strand där vattnet är klart, himlen är blå och alla lever lyckliga i alla sina dagar. I verkligheten är havet förrädiskt och han befinner sig oftast överallt förutom på små krusande vågor. Långt ner är det kolsvart och stilla, utan ljus och utan något förutom okända ljusskygga varelser att hålla dig sällskap. Tyngden från vattnet gör det svårt att simma uppåt och utan något ljus som kan tränga sig ner är det svårt att ens veta i vilken riktning upp är. På ytan stormar det och vågorna slår hårt mot den stackars ekan, som bryts likt spröda kex av dess kraft. Snart klamrar man sig fast vid en sketen planka för att hålla sig över ytan och känner sig nästan lättnad när kraften tar slut och man sjunker ner mot botten igen. Där är man visserligen ensam och rädd, men man slipper smärtan av vågor som slår mot kroppen och sliter den i stycken.Eller - Even och depressionenTrigger Warning: Självhat, depression, panikångest och insinuerade självmordstankar.





	I en eka på ett stormande hav

**Author's Note:**

> En av de absolut mest träffande scenerna i Skam är för mig när Even ligger i sängen i kollektivet under sin depressiva period. Klippet slog mig som ett slag i magen när jag såg det för precis det som Even kände där, är det jag kände. Från hopplösheten och rädslan till behovet att ligga med fettigt hår inrullad i ett täcke. Porträtterandet av Evens psykiska ohälsa är det bästa jag har sett. Någonsin
> 
> Mellan jul och nyår satt jag och reflekterade över mitt eget mående, framförallt över hur mycket bättre jag mår och hur sällan ångesten biter tag i mig nu för tiden. Jag satt länge och tänkte på hur mycket det gick fram och tillbaka när jag mådde dåligt, hur jobbigt allt var och hur otroligt mycket hjärnan bara förstörde för sig själv och hur lätt det var att hamna i onda spiraler. Nu klarade jag mig, tack och lov, från att hamna lika djupt ner som Even men jag kan relatera till hur han hamnade där. 
> 
> Med det sagt ville jag ta mina egna känslor och erfarenheter och göra något av dem. Det blev det här. Jag skulle vilja skriva ytterligare en del, om den sista veckan i tredje säsongen - ur perspektivet Even och hans mående - men vi får se vad som händer. 
> 
> Trigger Warning: Självhat, depression, panikångest och insinuerande självmordstankar.

Han känner den förlamande tyngden i kroppen, den som gör honom oförmögen att lämna sängen, innan han ens har öppnat ögonen. Orkeslösheten. Skammen. Dova röster hörs från vardagsrummet. Avslöjar att någon har ställt upp dörren till hans rum över natten och är hemma. Hemma och tar hand om sin 19-årige son istället för att vara på jobbet. Med TV på – en distraktion för att låta hjärnan vila från den konstanta oro och smärta som han vet att han orsakar dem. 

Han blundar lite till, vänder sig med ryggen mot dörren, vill varken möta dagen ljus – om det ens är dagtid nu, han vet inte – eller råka ge ifrån sig något ljud. Vet att spetsade öron lyssnar efter minsta livstecken. Orkar inte möta frågorna. _Hur mår du? Är du hungrig? Törstig? Vi kanske ska ta en kort promenad, bara röra oss lite? Orkar du komma ut och kolla på en film med mig? Du har fått en tid hos Tor, de ringde imorse, vi åker dit vid 14. Du kan väl i alla fall dricka lite? Det är dags att ta dina mediciner._

De menar väl, han vet det. Han vet att de älskar honom och känner sig rädda, maktlösa och ledsna, men det är samtidigt otroligt kvävande. En konstant påminnelse om allt han inte klarar.

Han orkar ingenting idag. Kroppen är tung och sinnet bedövat samtidigt som trycket över hans bröst är en konstant påminnelse om att känslorna finns där under likgiltigheten. Som om han står i en skyddande bubbla inne i ett brinnande hav. En bubbla som kommer brista.

Ljuset sticker i ögonen när han med så få ord som möjligt tackar ja till ett halvt glas vatten och rostbrödet med smör som hans mamma tagit med in på rummet. Mer orkar han inte. Han mumlar att han vill sova fram tills att de ska träffa Tor och hans mamma suckar lättnat över att han inte gjorde något motstånd. Han vet ju att han inte behöver gå och träffa Tor, att de kan ställa in, om han har en så dålig dag att han inte orkar. Men om han inte går dit, inte klarar det, flera gånger i rad, då kommer diskussionen om han är så pass dålig att han bör läggas in – och det är värre.

Han tycker om Tor – inte för att de är kompisar, för de är de inte – men för att han ändå känna av hur stämningen är och hjälper honom att bearbeta allt som snurrar i huvudet. Dagens session är inte en av deras bästa, han orkar inte prata så mycket, vill inte dyka ner i alla känslor. Tor ber honom inte. De vet båda att han är inne i en depressiv period och Tors fokus är att hjälpa honom hålla huvet över ytan. Som en livboj på ett böljande hav.

Han säger egentligen inget nytt, de pratar om hur bipolär sjukdom fungerar, att han ska hålla fast vid att han mår dåligt på grund utav en sjukdom. Att han, på samma sätt som en diabetiker som kan få högt och lågt blodsocker trots rigorösa rutiner för kost och insulin, kan ha maniska och depressiva perioder även när han gör sitt bästa för att motverka det. Att utomstående faktorer kan spela in. Att det är en sjukdom som gör att han just nu mår dåligt, att de känslorna inte kommer vara kvar för alltid utan att det är temporärt. Att när en diabetiker har lågt blodsocker behöver de få i sig mat och socker för att få upp det igen. Att egen hjärna har lågt blodsocker och behöver få hjälp att komma upp igen. Hjälp i from av tid, vila och terapi.

De diskuterar inte vad som hände på hotellet, eller hur tiden innan dess var, eller vilka känslor han har kring det hela. Det pratar inte om Isak. Han orkar inte. Vet att det kommer vara som att öppna Pandoras ask. Klarar inte den tsunami av smärta och skam som väntar. Inte idag. På något sätt är han ändå lite tacksam för orkeslösheten och likgiltigheten som fyller hans sinne. Den skyddar honom mot känslostormen som han vet kommer.

Depressionen är som ett hav. På film och i konst kan det se lugnt och stilla ut, estetiskt, romantiserat, små krusande vågor man tar sig över, även om man sitter i en sliten eka med enbart åror. Tillslut kommer man till en strand där vattnet är klart, himlen är blå och alla lever lyckliga i alla sina dagar. I verkligheten är havet förrädiskt och han befinner sig oftast överallt förutom på små krusande vågor. Långt ner är det kolsvart och stilla, utan ljus och utan något förutom okända ljusskygga varelser att hålla dig sällskap. Tyngden från vattnet gör det svårt att simma uppåt och utan något ljus som kan tränga sig ner är det svårt att ens veta i vilken riktning upp är. På ytan stormar det och vågorna slår hårt mot den stackars ekan, som bryts likt spröda kex av dess kraft. Snart klamrar man sig fast vid en sketen planka för att hålla sig över ytan och känner sig nästan lättnad när kraften tar slut och man sjunker ner mot botten igen. Där är man visserligen ensam och rädd, men man slipper smärtan av vågor som slår mot kroppen och sliter den i stycken.

Han somnar i soffan under sin loftsäng när han kommer hem. Sover egentligen bättre i sin säng men kunde inte förmå sig att klättra upp för stegen. Det står ett glas cola och ytterligare ett rostbröd på soffbordet när han vaknar. På TVn hugger Harry halsen av basilisken i den slutet på den andra Harry Potterfilmen. Nästa gång han vaknar är han halvvägs in i den tredje filmen och så fortsätter det hela kvällen. Spellistan de skapade sist han var dålig fortsätter att spela och han äter motvilligt en tugga av det kalla rostbrödet på bordet. Den växer i munnen men han slipper höra sin mamma försöka dölja en förtvivlad suck om hon mot förmodan skulle komma in under någon av hans korta stunder av vakenhet.

 

 

 

Han vaknar mitt i natten av att bröstkorgen delar sig på mitten. Det känns i alla fall så. Han sätter sig upp i sängen, andas häftigt. Försöker komma ihåg övningarna han har fått för att dämpa ångesten. Fokusera på andningen, in genom näsan, fokusera på känslan av att lungorna fylls av luft, hålla luften där en sekund och sedan andas ut genom munnen. Det hjälper inte, han lyckas inte behålla tankarna på sin andning. Istället ser han händelseförloppet framför sig. Isak som lämnas kvar på ett hotellrum när han själv sprang ut naken – han vet inte själv helt varför. Isak som var tvungen att ringa Sonja för att få hjälp – det vet han endast för att han överhörde hans föräldrar prata utanför sovrummet första dagen efter att han kraschade. Isak, som inte hade någon aning om att han är en person som förstör varenda nära relation har skapar. Som han skrämde bort, om inte på grund av allt han sa innan han drog därifrån som näcken i natten, så säkerligen på grund utav hur till åtlöje han måste ha gjort honom. Först utsparkad ut garderoben för att han inte kunde, inte vågade, dumpa Sonja i tid, sen lämnade på ett hotellrum mitt i natten för att tillslut bli trakasserad på sms. Inte konstigt att han tog sitt förnuft till fånga och bad honom sluta höra av sig.

Det är klart han gjorde det. Varför skulle han stanna hos en person som han själv? Och Isak som – utifrån det lilla han faktiskt vet om hans uppväxt – inte har haft stabilitet tidigare. Han förtjänar det. Förtjänar bättre. Någon annan. Mikael, Adam, Elias och Yousef. Nu kan han addera både Sonja och Isak till den skaran. 

Insikten, om det ens kan kallas för en insikt för han har ju vetat det hela tiden, skär i honom och trots att han tar upp kudden och håller den mot sin mun kan han inte dämpa sitt hulkande. Att han vet att Isak inte är för honom gör det inte lättare, han kan inte andas och hela kroppen brinner. Ända ut i fingertopparna, varenda nerv, skriker av smärtan som sprids från hans bröst. Han hostar högljutt, till den grad att han nästan får kvällningar, har antagligen andats in damm från kudden och får en sur smak i munnen. Det är nu han dör. Kvävd av sin egen kudde i ett hopplöst försök att inte dämpa ljuden från en bröstkorg som sågas itu.

Han är inte ensam längre, båda hans föräldrar har vaknat och har snart klättrat upp bredvid honom i loftsängen. Han är svettig, försöker lyssna till sin pappas låga och lugna röst medan hans mamma stryker honom över ryggen. Det tar ett tag, flera försök, innan pulsen går ner och han andas normalt igen. Smärtan i bröstet består. Han dricker lydigt ett glas vatten. Lägger sig ner. En förälder vid hans sida, en vid fotändan. Försöker slappna av och somna, känner att kroppen behöver det. Det går inte. Han gråter så han skakar, snoret rinner och kudden måste bytas ut till en annan torrare. Han kan inte kontrollera kroppen. De sätter sig upp igen. Börjar om proceduren. Försöker koncentrera sig på sin pappas lugna röst som om det är en fyr, som visar vägen på ett stormande hav.

Tredje gången gillt, efter att ha bytt ut det sista glaset vatten mot vätskeersättning för att mildra huvudvärken som lär hålla i till morgondagen, somnar han. Helt utpumpad.

 

Dagen efter fortsätter på liknande sätt. Smärtan i bröstet böljar över i vågor och all energi går åt till att dämpa ångest attack efter ångestattack. Han är inte själv på hela dagen. På morgonen flyttar de ut till tv-rummet, även denna dag sover han till ljudet av Harry Potter. En rutin för att slippa välja film och alltid ha något på i bakgrunden, som kravlöst sällskap att förlora sig i, hålla hjärnan i schack. Han går ett varv runt kvarteret vid lunch, med sin pappa som håller en ensidig konversation igång och äter långsamt rostmacka mellan gråten och sömnen som avlöser dagen.

Ett tag försöker han måla lite, vet att det brukar lätta på trycket över bröstet. Denna gång går det inte. Tårarna rinner redan innan han hinner börja.

Plötsligt vibrerar hans telefon. Den ligger på soffbordet men han har inte lagt dit den själv, har inga sociala medier och har ingen att smsa, så varför skulle han behöva den? _Mannen i mitt liv_ står det på skärmen. Med hjärtat i halsgropen stirrar han på telefonen, stel av skräck, innan han avvisar samtalet. Han vågar inte svara. Är rädd att mötas av ilska, skuldkänslor eller medlidande – han vet faktiskt inte vad som skulle vara värst.

Det gör ont igen, skammen och sorgen över vad han gjorde och allt han förlorade svider som grus i skrubbsår. Med telefonen fortfarande i ett krampaktigt grepp lägger han handen över bröstet, försöker lappa ihop såret, minska smärtan. Han försöker ta djupa andetag, fokuserar på att få ner luft i lungorna och att sänka pulsen. En varm hand börjar långsamt stryka honom över ryggen, hans pappa är alltid varm, och till lugnande löften om att det kommer lösa sig sänks pulsen långsamt.

Han tittar inte på sin telefon under resten av kvällen eller natten, utan sover förvånansvärt bra. Både kropp och själ helt uttömd av det gånga dygnet.

 

 

När han vaknar tolv timmar senare känner han sig inte lika utvilad som han borde, utan snarare hopplöst tom och uppgiven. På hans telefon väntar ytterligare en notifikation från _Mannan i mitt liv_ , ett sms.

_(19:25)_

_Prøvde å ringe deg. Håper du har det bra. Gi en lyd når du føler det._ ❤️

Isak känner sig skyldig, en plikt att säkerställa att han mår bra, det är tydligt. Han har dåligt samvete över att ha avvisat en uppenbart sjuk och besvärande person som han själv. Det är ju inte en nyhet, exakt samma sak hände förra gången. Sonja som blev förbannad på hans irrationella beteende och återvände med dåligt samvete och medlidande blickar. Han borde ha avslutat då, för vad hade han egentligen gett henne efter att han insjuknat?

En pojkvän utan egna vänner, som behöver gå om sista året, som behöver påminnas om att inte dricka för mycket, som slutade röka, både cigg och gräs, bara för att ta upp det igen några månader senare. Som inte klarar sig själv. Som är misslyckad och ensam. En pojkvän som, om han är ärlig mot sig själv, aldrig hittade tillbaka till kärleken han kände för henne innan diagnosen. Han stannade, för rädd för att lämna den person som såg till att han hade ett socialt liv, som stannade vid hans sida trots all skam han utsatte henne för, som förlät honom och som alltid fick honom att känna sig trygg. Efter den mörka våren, och dagen de inte pratade om, försökte han hittat tillbaka till alla fina känslor han känt för henne _innan_ , men det var svårt. Tryggheten och kärleken fanns kvar där, men den hade förändrats och hon kändes mer som en vakande och orolig förälder än hans flickvän.

Det är slut nu i alla fall, flera månader för sent, men ändå slut. Det är en dubbel lättnad, hon slipper vara i förhållande med honom och allt vad det innebär och han, han slipper låtsas att han fortfarande känner så som han gjorde innan. Att han inte känner sig som ett husdjur som behöver skötas om.

Han borde gjort slut tidigare, vågat möta ensamheten som nu står framför honom. Tagit den fighten redan då, innan den innebar dubbel sorg. Inga vänner. Ingen Isak. Han skulle låtit honom vara, inte blivit så fascinerad av honom, inte följt impulsen att lära känna honom. Då hade han sluppit ligga här med ett krossat hjärta och ännu en bränd dröm. Och Isak, han hade sluppit att bli nerdragen i skiten på grund av honom. Sluppit smärtan, skammen och rädslan som han vet att han utsatt honom för. Fan. 

Den mörka spiralen av tankar snurrar snabbare och snabbare, men till skillnad från dagen innan känns det inte som att han ska gå sönder inifrån, snarare som att han ser sitt liv med mer klarhet från ett helikopterperspektiv. Hur han skadar alla han håller nära, ger dem sorg och skam. Föräldrar som gråter, förhållanden som går i kras och vänner han inte kan behålla. Det är fortfarande smärtsamt, otroligt så, men det är samtidigt så tydligt att han gör mer skada än nytta.

 

 

 

Han huttrar, trots att han tog på sig flera lager kläder för att hålla sig varm. Det är ironiskt egentligen, att klä på sig tillräckligt för att inte frysa eller bli sjuk, när det inte finns någon anledning att oroa sig över någon morgondag. Kylan sprider sig ner längs benen och upp längs ryggen när han sitter på golvet inne på killtoan utanför drama-salen på Nissen. Trots att det är efter skoltid och att städarna har varit där luktar det lite av unket urin. Det blir nog aldrig riktigt rent på skoltoaletter, eller allmänna toaletter för den delen, och ingen vid sina sinnes fulla bruk skulle tycka att det var en bra ide att sätta sig på det golvet. Men så är han ju inte just det, vid sina sinnes fulla bruk.

Sonja hade sagt till honom att livet inte är som en film, att man inte behöver ha symbolik i allt man gör, om hon visste att han satt där eftersom det var här han och Isak pratade för första gången. Eller han pratade, Isak sa ingenting. Men det kändes viktigt för honom att sitta här, på den plats där allt började, när han sent omsider ger Isak den förklaring och ursäkt han förtjänar.

 

_Kjære Isak. Nå sitter jeg der vi traff hverandre for første gang og tenker på deg. Jeg har lyst till å si tusen ting till deg. Unnskyld for at jeg skremte deg. Unnskyld for at jeg såret deg. Unnskyld for at jeg ikke fortalte at jeg er bipolar. Jeg var redd for å miste deg. Hadde glemt at det ikke går an å miste noen, at alle mennesker er alene uansett. Et annet sted i universet er vi sammen i uendelig tid, husk det. Elsker deg, Even_

Några ensamma tårar rinner längs hans kind innan de fångas upp av hans mudden på hans tjocktröja som han använder för att torka bort dem. Det kommer fler, och dem låter han långsamt falla, med huvudet lutandes mot väggen och ögonen stängda. För en gång skull har han inga problem att kontrollera sin andning och andas långsamt. Räknar sekunder för att inte missa 21:21.

 Tar upp mobilen ett tag senare, med tre minuters marginal och tittar på klockan tills den slår om. När klockan slår om till tjugoen minuter över nio sluter han ögonen igen, ser en leende och skrattande Isak framför sig. Tillåter sig att sörja allt han inte kommer få. Aldrig mer får han känna en butter Isak borra sig mot hans kropp och göra allt för att få sova några minuter till. Aldrig mer får han se honom spela cool och låtsas som att han vet eller kan något som han absolut inte kan eller vet. Aldrig mer får han skratta åt hans kvicka repliker eller känna hans hud mot sin egen. 

Han snörvlar, torkar sig med ärmen på sin tjocktröja igen och inser att tårarna igen rinner. Klockan är tjugofyra minuter över nio när han ställer sig upp, sträcker sig efter en pappersnäsduk och snyter sig. Han möter sin egen blick i spegeln, den är tom, ögonen är röda och ansiktet insjunket. Med en sista blick på handfaten lämnar han rummet, det är över nu.

 

 

 

 

Han är inte förberedd, inte alls, när han möts av Isak på skolgården. Isak är andfådd, har rosiga kinder, jackan öppen och håret som står åt alla håll. Han stannar halvvägs ut genom dörren när han ser honom, hör sitt eget hjärta slå, lika delar livrädd för vad Isak kommer säga och göra som lättad att se honom.

Han tar några osäkra, nästan stapplande, steg mot honom och Isak gör det samma. Mitt på skolgården når det varandra. Han stannar, vågar inte riktigt ta det sista stegen, de som krävs för att komma riktigt nära, men Isak gör det. Det har inte alltid varit lätt för honom att tyda vad Isak tänker och känner, men nu ser han både skräck och lättnad i hans ögon. Han viker ner sin blick, kan inte hantera det. Han känner Isak andedräkt mot sin kind när han kommer närmre, blundar, sväljer klumpen i halsen. Isak som försiktigt stryker sin näsa mot hans egen och får honom att stå kvar i hans närhet när hälften av honom vill fly därifrån och skydda Isak mot den här versionen av honom. Den andra hälften vill inget hellre än att ha Isak här hos sig.

Isaks tunna skäggstubb kliar mot hans kind när Isak omfamnar hans ansikte. Hud mot hud, en nästipp som smeker från nästipp till kind. Med en hint av det lavendelschampo han vet står i duschen på kollektivet och deon med den mörkgrå förpackningen med grön text som går att köpa i matbutiken.

Försiktigt och avvaktande, men med förvånande självsäkerhet, tar Isak tag i hans huvud. Två stora händer som varsamt får honom att räta upp sin blick och möta de gröna ögonen han bara för några ögonblick sen sörjt att han förlorat. Den skräck han tidigare såg där är borta men lättnaden finns kvar, lättnaden tillsammans med något som han inte riktigt kan tolka. Isak står fortfarande nära, hans tummar smeker honom på kinden.

 

_Du er ikke alene_

 

Orden träffar honom rakt i bröstet, det smärtar och han viker av med blicken ännu än gång, rädd för att bryta ihop. Blundar. Isaks tummar lämnar inte hans kinder och han känner hur Isak rör sig, närmar sig med sina läppar. De är så nära att han känner dem trots att de inte rör varandra. Det vibrerar i hans egna läppar precis innan de möts. Kyssen är försiktig, långt ifrån de passionerade kyssar de delade i hotellrummet sist de sågs. Den är lugnande, ett löfte om att allt kanske inte är förstört. Läpparna möts ännu än gång innan de tittar på varandra ännu än gång.

 Sekunden senare håller Isak om honom, hårt, som för att säkerställa att han verkligen är där och inte kommer rymma därifrån. Han andas fortfarande häftigt men Isak verkar lugnas av att ha honom i sitt grepp. Han kramar tillbaka nästan lika hårt, har svårt att förstå att han verkligen är här.

Isak har hans hand i ett fast grepp hela vägen till kollektivet, säger inte mycket. När de väl kommer fram är han genomfrusen, det har duggregnat hela kvällen och promenaden hem tog nog dubbelt så lång tid som det borde ha gjort. Dessutom tog de inte ens spårvagnen. Isak hade försökt men bara tanken på att befinna sig bland folk var för överväldigande.

De tar av sig skorna i hallen men behåller jackorna på tills de är inne i Isaks rum. Isak slänger sin jacka på en stol i ena hörnet, rotar i en låda och lägger två t-shirts och två par kalsonger på sängen innan han tittar på honom igen. ”Det finns mjukisbyxor också om du vill ha, jag tänkte hämta ett glas vatten, vill du också ha?” Han nickar till svar. Klär långsamt av sig, jackan hamnar ovanpå Isaks i stolen, tjocktröjan likaså. Han måste sätta sig ner för att få av sig jeansen, så de kommer inte längre än till golvet på sidan av sängen. Detsamma med t-shirten han hade på sig från början. T-shirten Isak gav honom är mjuk och doftar av trygghet. Han tar på sig den och ett par nya kalsonger, hans gamla är även de blöta, men låter mjukisbyxorna vara.

Han sätter sig på Isaks säng som ligger direkt på golvet, utan ben, och tar upp sin telefon, skickar iväg ett sms till sina föräldrar om var han är. Vet att de hade blivit ordentligt oroade om han varken kom hem en kväll eller hörde av sig, speciellt nu när han är inne i en depressiv period.

Isak pratar med någon ute i lägenheten, antagligen Linn, enligt Isak den enda som skulle vara hemma ikväll. Han verkar ha gett honom tid att byta om istället för att skynda tillbaka. Det är lite av en lättnad, att han vågar lämna honom ifred en liten stund. Han sitter i skräddarställning på sängen, med täcket över benen när Isak kommer tillbaka in i rummet.

”Ska vi sova?” Frågar han med en gäspning och ett snett leende, skakar lite på huvudet för att få bort locken som trillat ner framför ögonen. ”Jag är sjukt trött.” Han nickar, känner tyngden i kroppen, den bottenlösa tröttheten.

Isak ler mot honom igen och det är inte det stora leende som han fått ta emot de gånger han verkligen har fått honom att skratta. Det som han spricker upp i och får honom att se ut som om han har allt man kan vilja ha i världen. Det här leendet är långsammare, men varmt och självsäkert, nästan lite finurligt.

 

 

Snart ligger Isak bredvid honom i sängen, även han enbart en svart t-shirt och kalsonger. Han vet inte först hur de ska agera, det är inte lika självklart som det var bara en vecka sen. Då hade han utan att ens tveka lagt armarna om Isak, hållit honom tätt intill och låtit deras ben flätas samman. Nu ligger han lite tafatt på rygg med armarna längs kroppen, tittandes upp i taket. Han hör hur Isak rör sig vid hans sida, känner hans arm som omfamnar honom och hur hans kropp värmer hans vänstra sida, hans andedräkt mot sin hals.  

Trots att Isaks närhet lugnar honom är pulsen hög. Han borde slappna av och försöka sova, kroppen skriker av trötthet men Isaks närhet är också en brinnande påminnelse av allt han utsatt honom för. Han vill säga något, be om ursäkt och förklara att det inte var meningen. Hur ledsen han är för allt som hände, att han skämdes och var rädd att såra honom. Ögonen tåras, han blundar, försöker andas långsamt.

Varma fingrar når hans käke, smeker långsamt mot hans kind. En len tumme som torkar bort en tår får honom att öppna ögonen och vrida nacken mot Isaks varma kropp. Det gröna i Isaks ögon försvinner i mörkret och får dem att se mer mörkblå ut men de inger fortfarande ett lugn i honom. Det håller inte länge för när han flyttar sin blick från Isaks ögon till resten av hans ansikte noterar han de mörka ringarna under ögonen. Ringar som skvallrar om lidandet han utsatt honom för. Isak stryker bort ännu en tår som rinner längs hans kind.

Han öppnar munnen för att säga något men vet inte var han ska börja. Vet inte i vilken ände av förödelsen han ska börja. Han är som en jordbävning i atlanten, får ett utbrott och ödelägger allt runt om kring sig likt tsunamivågor mot paradisöar. Han famlar efter orden men Isak hinner före.

”Vi behöver inte prata nu.” Viskar han. ”Det kan vi göra imorn om du vill, men nu kanske vi bara ska sova.”

Lättnaden sprids i kroppen, han behöver inte säga något nu, behöver inte hitta rätt ord samtidigt som hjärnan strejkar. Han nickar och Isak ger honom ytterligare ett litet leende och flyttar sig lite närmre. Smeker sin näsa mot hans egen, Isak varma andedräkt sprids över hans kinder och han följer nästan sin impuls att lyfta hakan lite och möta Isaks läppar med sina egna.

 ”Jag har saknat dig”

Orden lirkar upp något inom honom, för en liten stund känner han hur värme bryter igenom smärtan och ger honom ett kort andningshål. Han nickar, försöker le, lyckas nog för ansiktet spänner, musklerna är ovana med rörelsen, och han känner samtidigt hur det rinner från hans ögon. Igen. Isaks tumme är där och torkar bort de. Ytterligare än gång. 

”Jag med.” Får han ur sig, det enda han sagt sen Isak mötte honom på skolgården, och de är knappt en viskning. Han är säker på att Isak hör för hans vänstra tumme, den som slagit sig till ro på hans kind, trycker lite hårdare mot hans kind och nästa smekning är lite mindre varsam, lite mer känsloladdad. Isaks läppar möter hans igen, mjukt. Det suger till i magen, en känsla som kommer så oväntat att han släpper ifrån sig en njutningsfull suck. Tungspetsen som lätt stryker längs hans läppar får honom att trycka sig lite närmre. Det känns bara rätt, som ett andningshål i stormen.

En gång, två gånger, tre gånger till möts deras läppar innan Isak lägger huvudet på kudden och tittar rakt på honom. Med halvöppna läppar och tungor som bara lätt gör sig tillkänna utan att mötas fylls han av en känsla av att komma hem samtidigt som både lättnad och rädsla sköljer över hans redan trötta sinne.

”Sov gott” viskar Isak och torkar bort en tår han inte ens hade märk föll från hans kind. En långsam kyss senare lägger Isak sig tillrätta med ansiktet vilande i hans nacke och armen runt honom. Han känner hur hans kropp rör sig mot hans egen med varje andetag Isak tar. Långsamma, avslappande andetag han själv försöker hålla samma takt som. Tröttheten, den som egentligen har varit närvarande hela tiden, blir mer och mer påtaglig och snart faller han er i en efterlängtad och djup sömn. 


End file.
